Don't you remeber?
by SkittleColfer
Summary: “I want you to be my…sweetheart” Puck said his 11 year old cheeks blushing. Kurt blushed as well. “I think I’d like that” And Puck took Kurt’s hand...
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day back at school. An 11 year old Puck stood, at the entrance of the school waiting for his friends.

Meanwhile Burt Hummel dropped his son off at the gates of the school.

Kurt walked out.

That was the first person Puck noticed…

_Who was he? _he thought to himself.

The boy was wearing a vibrant blue suit jacket and shocking white trousers a white shirt with black bow tie…His hair perfectly sculpted.

He looked at the boy come up the steps. And walked to the door and held it open for him.

"Thank you" The boy said walking in, and Puck gave the boy a wink.

The boy giggled and strutted inside.

"Who was that Puck?" Dave, one of Puck's friends came up.

"You know I like being called Noah" Puck said.

"Noah is for a pussy and you are not one!" Nate said.

The six boys walked inside of the school.

There was the hustle of kids putting things in there lockers and getting things out.

****

Kurt walked calmly to his locker. He opened it and squealed silently.

_A boy winked at me!! And held a door opened for me!!_

Kurt took out his books and walked to class.

****

Kurt and Puck had never seen each other before they'd never noticed each other…till now…turns out they where in a lot of classes together.

****

"I want you to be my…sweetheart" Puck said his 11 year old cheeks blushing.

Kurt blushed as well. "I think I'd like that" And Puck took Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled at Puck.

* * *

"Noah!! We are not meant to be in the big school" Kurt said tugging at Puck's hand.

"We will be at this school soon…And I don't want people to forget us" Puck took a knife from his pocket Kurt gasped.

Puck walked over to a tree beside a giant blue dumpster. He began to carve.

"What are you doing Noah?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see"

When Puck pulled away there was a love heart and inside was their initials N P + K H.

Kurt smiled and pecked Puck's lips. Puck smiled. He took Kurt's and placed it on his chest.

"I love you Kurt"

"I love-"

"OY! HUMMEL! Don't you turn or boy into a poof like you" Nate said walking towards Puck and Kurt.

Puck pulled away… His friends kept him popular…and after all he needed to be popular.

"Well Puck aren't you going to tell this fag to get away" How Dave had picked up such langue.

"Yeah get away you fag!" Puck turned around to Kurt, who's green-blue eyes where watering.

****

**Review? I was just sitting imaging Kurt and Puck as little ones XD. **

**If you like I shall write more. But the rest might be them in the present day? **

**If you have any ideas tell me I'd be happy to hear.**

**- Colfer xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a test/fun story…So no flamers please. This isn't really set around a time… enjoy **

**-colfer xx**

Now an 17 year old, Puck stood at the dumpster arms crossed. His Posey around him.

****

Kurt Hummel drove into the car park trying to avoid the dumpster but the only space was next to it…

He reluctantly parked next to it and stepped out.

He slung his bag over his shoulder.

When big hands caught him under the arm pits.

"Time for your daily dumpster dive faggot." With the help of Dave Puck threw Kurt in.

They all gave each other hi-5's.

But Puck looked at the dumpster wondering if Kurt was okay…

_Okay…I'll admit I still have feelings for the fag…_

Puck walked past the tree he remembered carving 6 years ago…He looked at the mossy heart and smiled.

* * *

Puck was walking down the halls…He was late for class.

When he heard it…a voice…it was so beautiful…_Wait did I just say a voice was beautiful…god I feel like a poof._

"Something has changed within me something is not the same…"

Puck followed the vice to outside the choir room…He peered inside the window to see a brunette boy sitting at a piano playing and singing…

Kurt…

He smiled and listened to the boy…

If anyone knew how he felt about him…he'd be dead.

Just then Kurt's head whipped around. He walked, no more like strutted to the door and opened it.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Kurt said with that killer look, Puck found sexy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow…It's been long…don't hate me? The story will be going into flash backs. **

**_ = Flashback**

Puck couldn't help but smirk at Kurt.

"Well?" Kurt said, putting a hand on his hip, tapping his foot.

"Nothing, just heard you singing…" Puck said, simply.

"Oh, well if that's all" Kurt went to close the door, but a hand stopped him.

"Uh…could you help me with my Spanish?" The words were out of Pucks mouth, before he could think about what he was saying.

Kurt was a little taken back, after all this was the boy who made his life head…_after all, this is the first boy you fell in love with…_He fought with himself silently before answering.

"Yes!" He said, to eagerly "I mean yeah…"

Puck had a stupid grin on his face, "Cool…so tomorrow night, your place?"

"You still remember where it is?" He asked, after all the last time Puck had been there was when he was 11 years old.

"I think I do…Or I could ride you" Puck's eyes widened at what he said "Ride _with_ you" redness creped up his neck.

Kurt smirked, "Alright"

"Well, I'll see you…around" Puck walked away.

Kurt was sitting at the dinner table with his dad. He forked his food, picking it up and putting it down.

_What if he's only asking, so he can hurt me…or worse ruin my clothes!_ Kurt thought.

_But he did seem convincing enough…he even blushed!_ He argued.

"You okay, Kurt?" Burt asked, his son hadn't eaten anything.

"Yes, just thinking…" He said, honestly.

"Is it about…a boy?" Burt asked, awkwardly eating a bit of steak.

Kurt nearly chocked on the bit of salad he had finally decided to put in his mouth. "You, could say that…"

"Wanna talk about it?" Burt shoved more food down.

"No…just that I'm tutoring him for Spanish."

"Do you like him or something?"

"Noah Puckerman" was all Kurt said, for his dad to know.

_Noah Puckerman _Burt thought _My son's first crush and heart break…_

Burt could still remember the day Kurt came home crying…

Burt was sitting on the couch watching the football, when his son had came in crying.

He looked over at the boy. "Kurt? Is something wrong" He said.

"…no…" He sniffed, his eyes were blue…cold almost.

Burt switched off the TV, at this point his son was more important. He took the smaller boy onto his knee.

"Tell me about it, did some girl reject you?" Burt looked at his boy, secretly he knew his son was gay…

"No…" Kurt sniffed, fixing his bang into place. "It was a boy, he called me a fag and a poof…daddy are those bad words?"

Burt's eyes widened, _How on earth did an 11 year old know that word?_

"Who?" Burt said, as Kurt looked at him confused and sad. "Who called you them words?"

"Noah and his friends."

"Don't listen to them, Kurt! Ok?" Kurt sniffed and nodded.

"Good boy" Burt switched the TV back on, with Kurt still on his knee. "Come on and we'll watch the football"

"Dad…?" Kurt said, softly.

"Yes?"

"Could we watch, The King and I?" Kurt asked, hopeful that he would be able to watch a musical with his dad.

Burt looked at his now slightly excited son, _Heck_ Burt thought _You only live once, it couldn't hurt._

"Go and get it" Burt smiled, and ruffled his son's hair as he squealed.

He looked at, his now 16 year old son sitting across from him.

"Want to watch The Queen and I?" Burt asked, slightly awkward.

"The king and I, dad…and ok" Kurt smiled, did his dad actually like the same thing as him? _No_ Kurt thought _he's probably had a flash back and know it would make me feel better…_

"I love you, dad" Kurt said, standing and going to his room for the film.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this one might have been a tad rushed. I am busy later on that's all. I was listening to some Abba songs and this idea came across so I had to put it in this fanfic. **

**Song: Does Your Mother Know **

**I know it's not all that good…but try to enjoy?**

_Your so hot teasing me … _Kurt walked forward and began to touch Puck's chest…

Why on earth Puck was dreaming this he did not know, he enjoyed the feeling of Dream Kurt touching him.

_Well I can dance with you honey if you think it's _

_funny, but does your mother know that you're out? _Dream Kurt's voice, was beautiful and high as he sung.

The only reason he remembered this song, is because he was forced to watch Mamma Mia with his little sister.

…

Dream Kurt, began to kiss Puck and straddle him, Puck soon began to feel hot… Oh god! He was gonna jizz in his boxers.

Dream Kurt reached forward and put his hands on Puck's shoulders and began to shake them.

"Puck…" Kurt soft voice said.

"Puck" His voice was changing…

"PUCK!" Ok…this was the voice of a 10 year old girl…

"Noah wake up!" He opened up his eyes, to see his little sister standing there.

"Oh…" He tried to cover up the visible boner. He was pretty sure he had scarred her for life.

"Noah, your going to be late for school…" His sister gulped, trying to avoid eye contact.

_Pft…Abba…_ Puck remembered the day when Kurt had discovered 'Dancing Queen'…

"Noah!" Kurt said, "Close your eyes!"

Puck closed his eyes.

"Ok…are they closed?"

"Yes" Puck said, he heard soft foot steps and then he opened his eyes to Kurt, dressed up in flared trousers and a baggy shirt.

Kurt plopped a casket in the player, as Dancing Queen blasted out.

Puck smiled at the memory…he wished he could still be like that with Kurt now.

All day Kurt was on Puck's mind, he would steal glances of him whenever he seen him. He couldn't wait for his 'tutoring' lesson with Kurt.

_Ok_ Puck thought,_ maybe Mr Schue said my Spanish was fine…but I needed a way to get to Kurt._

He kept looking at the clock, _could time go slower? _he thought.

The minute the bell rang he ran outside and waited for Kurt where he had told him to.

Just then he seen the fashionable/sexy/cute soprano walk out of the building…

_I will make Kurt Hummel mine…well again_ Puck thought.


End file.
